Consumers today have shorter attention spans than previous generations of consumers given the myriad of information sources such as, for example, television, radio, internet, and the like fighting for their attention. As such, it has become increasingly challenging to distinguish a product from another product and to capture the attention of the distracted consumer. It is generally acknowledged that the commercial success of a product is partially dependent on product marketing. If consumers are not aware of a product's existence and/or virtues, it is unlikely that consumers would covert the product and subsequently consider purchasing the product.
Traditional ways of product marketing involve the use of placement location, colors, shapes, unusual package designs, illumination techniques and so forth. However, for products that are not visible from within the packaging, consumers typically have to request for the sales personnel to open the product and should there be any delay/inconvenience, the consumers may walk off without viewing and understanding the product. Consumers who do not view and understand products will typically not covert the product per se even in the present era of readily-available online product catalogs. As such, transparent materials may be used for product packaging to enable the consumers to view the products in a convenient manner. However, while this may be convenient for the consumer, the disadvantage is that the product may be perceived to be a low-end/low-quality product and this may adversely affect the perception of the product which may cause consumers to deliberately shy away from purchasing the product.
Furthermore, product packaging is typically designed for storage and protection of the product during transportation, and when in a retail outlet's inventory. Such packaging is typically disposable. There have been instances when certain forms of packagings were used to commemorate events, occasions, special edition products and so forth. However, such packagings do not include an aspect which generates interest from the use of the packagings. In addition, disposable packagings are also typically harmful to the environment as the packagings are typically non-biodegradable.
In view of the preceding paragraphs, it is evident that there are issues pertaining to product packaging which need to be addressed.